


All fired up

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Genderbending, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lui non ha riso, quando gli ha detto «guarda che ho ancora quella roba nell’armadio, sai?». E non ride neanche adesso, mentre si appoggia allo stipite di legno e spunta fuori, prima la testa bionda, poi un fianco coperto da una gonna blu a piegoline e poi tutto il resto, scaldamuscoli, mocassini e collettone alla marinara compresi.Shiroten e Kon hanno modi molto fantasiosi di trascorrere i loro pomeriggi liberi dalle prove di un concerto e dalle registrazioni in studio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E ti pareva che non ritornavo con la band!AU, questa volta dal lato di Hichigo e Kon, perché abbiamo scritto su un OT3, non potevamo lasciar fuori l'altro OTP. Vorrei fare mille premesse ma in realtà ce n'è una sola: su questi due avrei sempre voluto scrivere una fic in crossdressing. Di plot in mente me ne erano venuti tanti ma nessuno mi aveva mai davvero convinto... finora. Ho ripensato alla band!AU, che chiedeva così tanto di essere integrata, e ho pensato a "I want to break free" dove i Queen giravano un videoclip travestiti da donne e... non anticipo altro. Non che ci sia molto da spoilerare, è una fic per il p0rn fest e, as always, è lunghissima, ma che problemi ho... Bene, vi ho trattenuto a sufficienza, buona lettura~
> 
> **Prompt #7 p0rn-fest:** Hichigo/Kon Kaizo, band!AU, divisa scolastica femminile

_I dream of you draped in wires_  
And leaning on the brakes  
As I lead you with restless liars  
And dealers on the take  
And I can read you like a gumshoe  
Watch this meeting hall  
Sweat and shake   
**_{Interpol | All Fired Up}_ **

Quando sei una superstar a livello internazionale, che ha raggiunto il successo a vent’anni o giù di lì, è quasi naturale che tu finisca per lasciarti andare a qualche eccesso degno di nota, di quelli di cui i lettori di gossip sono consumatori compulsivi, e ritrovarti magari in garage una collezione di auto d’epoca che non sei assolutamente in grado di guidare o uno yacht ormeggiato nel porto della città, nonostante tu soffra di mal di mare anche solo a restartene in piedi sulla riva.

Nel caso di Kon Kaizo, più banalmente, hai una cabina-armadio così piena di vestiti da essere una vera e propria stanza a sé e lì c’è ben poco di notevole, soprattutto se i vestiti del leader della tua band occupano il doppio dello spazio e, misteriosamente, riesce sempre a indossarli tutti e non avere qualcosa di nuovo da mettersi ogni giorno. A Kon capita poi che in mezzo a decine di abiti ce ne siano alcuni che nemmeno ha comprato, omaggi da case di moda per cui hai prestato la faccia, souvenir di scena, giacche rubate dal set di un video che meritavano di correre il rischio.

«Allora… quanto ti manca?».

«Un attimo soltanto».

Il batterista si scruta nello specchio e trova che i faretti non rendano giustizia ai suoi occhi bistrati di nero e diano ai lunghi boccoli biondi della sua parrucca un riflesso giallastro decisamente odioso. Le dita scorrono a lisciare un’ultima volta il nastro rosso che pende sul petto, contro la camicetta bianca.

Succede che tu sia costretto a travestirti per amor di spettacolo e per sorprendere i fan. Se poi il tuo produttore è Urahara Kisuke – l’infame Zoccoli e Cappello, come ama insultarlo spesso Ichigo Kurosaki – Kon sospetta fortemente che se ne freghi di qualsiasi previsione di marketing e si diverta semplicemente a vederli dare il massimo, anche quando desidererebbero soltanto sprofondare sotto sette palmi di terra.

E un po’ lo deve ringraziare, in fondo, per quella casualità assolutamente non voluta che gli ha permesso di tenersi quei vestiti, far passare la richiesta per un innocuo desiderio di farsi una risata, ricordando a che prezzo si possa pagare un briciolo di celebrità in più, e infilarli su una stampella sotto uno qualsiasi dei suoi abiti “normali”, fingendo di dimenticarseli per sempre.

«Mmh… ma secondo te i mocassini vanno meglio con o senza gli scaldamuscoli?» esclama, fissandosi improvvisamente con fare critico un polpaccio.

«Come ti pare… fai una cosa, tieniteli, è più divertente quando hai più roba addosso da farti togliere!».

Kon annuisce, più a se stesso che alla voce rauca che lo sta richiamando pressantemente fuori dal suo rifugio, e sporge le labbra un’ultima volta, controllando che il lucidalabbra sia al suo posto prima di spegnere l’interruttore.

È stato imbarazzante vestirsi a quel modo e cercare di impegnarsi davanti a una telecamera, mentre lui e i suoi compagni si ripetevano che lo stavano facendo soltanto per lavoro, che in fondo era come travestirsi per Carnevale, che alla fine era soltanto un modo di giocare. È stato ancora più imbarazzante – o forse soltanto strano – per lui scoprire, fra una risata fintissima e un sospiro esasperato, che quel genere di gioco forse non lo metteva così a disagio come si ostinava a ripetere; probabilmente quel pensiero lo avevano formulato anche gli altri membri del Gotei 15 ma non aveva mai approfondito l’argomento ulteriormente.

Beh… a parte che con _lui_.

Lui non ha riso, quando gli ha detto «guarda che ho ancora _quella roba_ nell’armadio, sai?». E non ride neanche adesso, mentre si appoggia allo stipite di legno e spunta fuori, prima la testa bionda, poi un fianco coperto da una gonna blu a piegoline e poi tutto il resto, scaldamuscoli, mocassini e collettone alla marinara compresi.

Shiroten se ne resta disteso sul letto, le mani lunghe e pallide incrociate sopra la pancia, e lo fissa con i suoi occhi rossi e attenti, squadrandolo da capo a piedi per non perdersi neanche un dettaglio della sua mise fuori dall’ordinario. Fa un quadro assurdo, sprofondato in mezzo a un piumone di un blu anonimo, con alle spalle un muro che non è più bianco, letteralmente tappezzato centimetro per centimetro di poster delle più svariate dimensioni ma tutti che riproducono il medesimo soggetto: donne nude. Non sorprende, quell’interesse monomaniaco, è pur sempre la camera da letto di Kon Kaizo, e neanche stride con tutto quello che sono e che stanno facendo in questo momento, che si può riassumere in una sola parola: guardarsi.

Poi Shiroten sorride, un ghigno storto e bianchissimo e pericoloso, e anche Kon sorride e fanno a gara a chi riesce a essere più lascivo senza ancora aver aperto bocca. Poi il cantante solleva un braccio e punta il dito nella sua direzione: «Sì, questa ti sta decisamente meglio dell’altra, la gonna è anche più corta… ma le mutandine sei riuscito a trovarle, poi?».

«Bianche con le righine rosa, sì!» trilla il batterista contento, facendo ondeggiare l’orlo della gonna quel tanto da dimostrare che, sì, è molto corta per essere la gonna di una divisa scolastica da tipica scolara giapponese.

«Perfetto!».

Neanche quelle sono state difficili da spiegare, semplicemente perché a Kon è bastato non farlo e trascinarsi dietro a far compere il povero Norioji, che non fa troppe domande e non lo giudica, perché gli vuole troppe bene e perché è così che si comportano i veri amici. Per tutto il resto ci sono i fan, che lo avvisteranno, bisbiglieranno fra loro, elaboreranno teorie su una possibile fidanzata anonima a cui ama fare regali piccanti e sbaglieranno, sì, indovinando solo in parte e non nella parte che credono loro.

Ma è interessante anche non parlare e lasciare che si spacchino la testa inventando spiegazioni sempre più assurde ed elaborate, e allora lui li lascia parlare, si infila le mutandine e vanifica ogni sforzo a loro totale insaputa. Lui si diverte, quasi nessuno sa nulla, tutti vincono e la storia finisce lì.

«Fermo un fottuto secondo».

La voce di Shiroten lo blocca, mentre l’albino si tira un po’ su a sedere e gli lancia un’altra lunghissima occhiata.

«Adesso non dimenticarti di fare la vocina, eh?!» sogghigna con voce più rauca di prima e ha qualcosa di losco e lontanamente equivoco, immerso per metà nella luce soffusa dell’abat-jour che è l’unica fonte luminosa all’interno della stanza al momento. Kon coglie un luccichio di attesa nei suoi occhi rossi e sorride, portandosi un dito alle labbra prima di schiarirsi la voce in un colpo di tosse.

«Mi ha fatto chiamare, Kurosaki-sensei?» chioccia in un falsetto assai rifinito, dimostrando come si possano mettere a frutto le lezioni di canto in ambiti che c’entrano ben poco con i cori di sottofondo.

«Mi sono giunte voci a riguardo della sua condotta disdicevole, signorina Kaizo» sbotta Shiroten, affilato, già premuto sui palmi delle mani e quasi proteso verso il ragazzo, che se ne sta a qualche passo dal letto e lo fissa con un sorrisino fintamente innocente, entrando inesorabilmente nel personaggio che ha deciso di interpretare.

«Oh, no, Kurosaki-sensei, forse sono stata soltanto un po’ esuberante ma non volevo fare niente di male!».

Si muove di un solo passo verso di lui, in un ondeggiare di fianchi che ricalca perfettamente mosse già viste e memorizzate con la dovuta attenzione in anni e anni di osservazione attenta – ai limiti del morboso – del sesso femminile e di tutto ciò che per lui ha sempre rappresentato. E cioè essenzialmente avere il potere di provocare le fantasie più scatenate semplicemente roteando un polso.

«Signorina, lo sa che in una scuola esclusivamente maschile come la nostra anche portare gonne di quella lunghezza è una condotta disdicevole, sì?».

«Ma no, è solo all’ultima moda! … Kurosaki-sensei, perché continua a fissarmi le gambe con quello sguardo? Così mi vergogno tutta!».

Le loro voci, i loro gesti e le loro parole, tutto, in quel momento e in quella stanza, risuona dei loro ricordi condivisi delle trame pretestuose di centinaia e centinaia di hentai scaricati e catalogati e visti e rivisti dopo aver setacciato accuratamente la rete. È come avere a disposizione un database mentale di migliaia di battute scontate in cui pescare volentieri, divertendosi a pronunciare frasi così ridicole che è quasi d’obbligo prendersi sul serio mentre lo si fa.

«Non devi, sono delle belle gambe, in fondo» replica Shiroten e si bea della risatina profondamente sciocca che Kon gli rivolge, segue col fiato sospeso il gesto con cui si porta il polso contro le labbra cercando di mascherare il sorriso che gli è spuntato sulle labbra, in un modo così esageratamente vezzoso che l’albino non può fare a meno di trovarlo accattivante.

«Kurosaki-sensei, se però fa così, lei… mi fa credere che potrei avere qualche speranza…».

Kon lascia la frase in sospeso e affonda un palmo nel piumone, chinandosi sul bordo del letto, proprio di fronte al cantante. Lo fissa senza parlare, i boccoli biondi che scivolano lungo la spalla e gli coprono parte del braccio, tiene le labbra ancora schiuse come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa e così ogni cosa resta in sospeso, le dita di Shiroten che mimano sul petto i gesti ampollosi con cui il batterista si ravvia le lunghe ciocche bionde all’indietro, senza perdersi un solo sussulto.

«… e mi spezzerebbe il cuore, perché sono una ragazza così sensibile».

Kon fa per alzarsi e rimettersi dritto in piedi ma le dita di Shiroten scattano, rapide e lunghe come ragni contorti, si arrampicano lungo il suo polso e lo tengono fermo, in una stretta fredda e ferrea che lo congela sul posto, impedendogli di completare qualsiasi movimento.

«Se è così sensibile, dovrebbe fare qualcosa per farsi perdonare».

Il ghigno pallido e affilato del cantante è all’improvviso a così pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto che per un attimo Kon dimentica il suo personaggio, le labbra che si sciolgono in un’espressione incerta e le palpebre che si socchiudono, mentre il suo sguardo saetta in basso, sulla bocca bianca che gli respira contro la pelle. Si sporge di pochissimo e tanto basta a Shiroten per rimbalzare sul materasso e tornare a sedersi, liberandolo dalla sua presa.

«Oh no, signorina, non così in fretta, non le ho mica detto _se_ sono disposto a perdonarla».

L’albino si crogiola nella gustosissima sensazione di vedere il compagno pendere dalle sue labbra e si sistema meglio contro i cuscini, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a non lasciarsi andare, non così presto, non adesso che tirare la corda fino a rischiare che si spezzi gli sta facendo montare l’adrenalina nel sangue.

E Kon non lo delude, riprendendo l’espressione sorniona di pochi momenti prima e posandosi la mano libera contro il petto con fare scandalizzato, prima di rispondergli in tono stridulo.

«Ma… Kurosaki-sensei, lei sa che farei di tutto per renderla orgoglioso di me!».

«Ma davvero? Allora quantifichi questo tutto, signorina» conclude Shiroten e poi inclina la testa contro una spalla, fissandolo di sbieco come se davvero non gli importasse nulla di tutto quello che gli sta accadendo attorno. Kon conosce bene quello sguardo rosso che pare farsi annoiato sotto le ciglia bianchissime e sa benissimo cosa significa, al punto che è il suo corpo a reagire prima ancora che la sua mente abbia elaborato fino in fondo il messaggio, e gli fa inarcare la schiena in preda alla pelle d’oca.

«Non… sono brava a spiegare le cose… ma posso farle un ottimo esempio… Kurosaki-sensei» esala lentamente e ogni sillaba è un sospiro tirato fuori quasi a fatica, soltanto perché il cantante si gusti fino in fondo il suono che fa ogni parola arrotolandosi attorno alla sua lingua e scivolando nell’aria che li separa, un filo sottile ed esile che li collega e anticipa ogni contatto successivo.

E poi il batterista solleva un ginocchio, la gonna che fruscia e scopre abbondanti porzioni di pelle per la gioia di chi lo sta osservando, e comincia a montare sul letto. Il materasso geme e si piega sotto il suo peso ma Shiroten non batte ciglio, restando immobile nella sua posizione semiseduta.

  


«Lei dice?» replica, inarcando un sopracciglio con l’aria sarcastica di un professore supponente, deciso a cogliere in fallo i suoi studenti a tutti i costi.

«Io invece scommetto che lei, signorina Kaizo, è soltanto pigra. Temo che di questo passo, invece del perdono, si meriterà una bella… punizione».

L’albino esita soltanto pochi secondi, prima di pronunciare l’ultima parola, e si gode così lo spasmo che blocca Kon con una mano ancora sollevata, che sta gattonando sopra di lui, e il luccichio solare che gli accende gli occhi castani, mentre sogghigna di un ghigno così perverso da riuscire a fare a gara con il suo.

«Oh, Kurosaki-sensei, no! Non vorrà essere così cattivo?!» si lamenta, mettendo su un broncio infantile, mentre con le mani arriva all’altezza delle sue spalle. Si ferma, restando sospeso sopra il cantante, i boccoli biondi che gli sfiorano le guance, facendogli un solletico fastidioso e piacevole insieme, e lo guarda ma nessun invito ulteriore arriva dalla sua parte. Non un gesto, non una parola, soltanto un paio di occhi rossi che osservano il suo viso truccato incorniciato dai capelli lunghi, e non c’è un briciolo di repulsione in quelle iridi neanche per sbaglio, solo una fame, immensa e impaziente, che pure tiene a bada con tutto l’autocontrollo sadico di cui dispone.

E allora Kon pensa bene di sporgersi di nuovo e l’albino, questa volta, non fa nulla, né sottrarsi né andargli incontro. Lascia che sia lui ad avvicinarsi così tanto che la punta del suo naso gli sfiori una guancia bianca, finché non avverte il sentore del lucidalabbra alla fragola con cui il batterista si è dipinto le labbra, lo inspira appena e si fa sfuggire un fremito così leggero che soltanto uno sguardo davvero attento può coglierlo.

Tanto basta perché Kon si tiri indietro precipitosamente, puntando gli occhi al cielo con un atteggiamento beffardo. Immagina, più che vedere, il ghigno contratto con cui l’albino accoglie quella sua iniziativa assolutamente non richiesta e ondeggia appena, facendosi forza sui palmi per poi ricadere sulle ginocchia.

«Non deve dire così, lo sa che farei qualsiasi cosa per lei, anche buttarmi nel fuoco o farmi legare e frustare tutta la notte!» alza la voce, assumendo il tono drammatico di una consumata attrice di teatro nel bel mezzo del suo monologo tragico, e poi si lascia ricadere esattamente e precisamente sul ventre di Shiroten, strusciando a fondo il bacino perché non si perda un solo dettaglio di quello che gli sta accadendo.

E Shiroten sente tutto, sente il calore morbido e prepotente che lo ricopre, sente le mutandine, sente tutto ciò che il tessuto troppo sottile delle suddette riesce a mascherare a malapena. È una percezione così inaspettata, profonda e devastante che lui deve fare qualcosa e quel qualcosa è chiudere gli occhi di scatto e sperare che il suo corpo non lo tradisca troppo sfacciatamente, che il bastardo approfittatore non si accorga di averlo fatto sobbalzare più del necessario, perché tutto quello gli sta piacendo troppo e, quasi quasi, ne ha un disperato bisogno, come ha bisogno di chi sta indossando quei vestiti.

«Ma forse non le interessa e io… ecco… forse sono stata troppo sfacciata».

Kon pronuncia quelle parole in un filo di voce, la testa ripiegata contro una spalla e le cosce troppo piacevolmente strette per non capire che quella farsa lo sta esaltando più del previsto. Fa per puntellarsi e rialzarsi insieme al suo broncio artefatto ma a quel punto tocca a lui venire sorpreso da un paio di mani bianche, che scattano sotto la sua gonna e lo inchiodano, in un rumore di palmi che schiaffeggiano la pelle così netto da fargli scappare un sibilo sorpreso.

«La sua sfacciataggine… le costerà davvero caro… mi creda… signorina» sussurra Shiroten ed è tutto una promessa di sofferenze assolutamente piacevoli, che il batterista muore letteralmente dalla voglia di provare.

«Mmh… non potrebbe ripensarci… Kurosaki-sensei…».

Le unghie di Kon si conficcano nelle sue spalle, minacciando di forargli anche la camicia scura che indossa, mentre si ancora ai suoi fianchi e si struscia di nuovo, pianissimo, avvertendo l’ingombro della cerniera e del bottone dei jeans, orribilmente freddo sulla pelle a paragone del calore soffocante che sta provando in questo momento. Shiroten lo tiene stretto, affondando i polpastrelli nei muscoli sodi delle natiche, lo costringe a fermarsi mentre è lui a muoversi e sfregarsi sotto di lui ed è solo quando lo sente contrarsi contro il suo corpo, mangiandosi un gemito sulle labbra, che riprende a parlare.

«Certo che no! Sei stata una bambina cattiva e devi essere punita!» esplode trionfante, sollevando il capo nella sua direzione, e Kon abbassa il collo, trattenendo il fiato prima di scegliere la sua prossima, scontatissima battuta.

«Yo, Shiro, sei qui! Hai visto la PS Vita in giro? Non la trovo più e ho paura a frugare in camera tua …».

Una folata d’aria gelida li investe, quando la porta si spalanca all’improvviso ed emerge dal mondo esterno la testa arancione di Ichigo. Uno sguardo castano scruta la penombra soffusa di luce della stanza, fino a individuare due figure sul letto, che non collimano totalmente con ciò che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere. È per questo che ci mette più di qualche secondo a elaborare che, no, la ragazza seduta a cavalcioni su suo fratello non è una sconosciuta e, no, non è nemmeno una ragazza. Non ha mai saputo, fino a quel momento, che potesse essere _anche_ una ragazza, per lo meno.

«No, Kurosaki-sensei, la punizione no!».

Kon si rende conto un attimo dopo aver pronunciato quella frase che qualche elemento nel quadro generale non torna. Glielo dice il fatto che Shiroten non stia fissando più lui ma il vuoto alle sue spalle e che una voce non prevista si sia inserita nella loro conversazione.

Si volta e incontra l’espressione basita di Ichigo Kurosaki, il leader del Gotei 15, che li osserva con un piede dentro la stanza e la mano ancora premuta contro la maniglia. Se potesse, probabilmente la mandibola gli cadrebbe a terra come in un buffo effetto speciale da cartone animato, ma si limita a tenerla esageratamente aperta, mentre mette a fuoco il viso truccato che lo sta fissando con divertita sorpresa. Poi il batterista solleva una mano e lo saluta teneramente e a quel punto Ichigo è ormai così pallido da poter fare a gara con suo fratello.

«Uhm… ok… come non detto… fate come se io non fossi mai entrato…» bisbiglia, incespicando sulle parole e sui suoi stessi piedi, mentre si incita mentalmente a sparire il prima possibile dalla scena. Incrocia così lo sguardo rosso di suo fratello che, profondamente annoiato, solleva una mano pure lui, facendo segno di scacciarlo.

«Sì, bravo, e ricordarti di chiuderla bene, quella cazzo di porta!».

La massa di capelli arancioni scompare dietro la porta, che sbatte precipitosamente contro lo stipite di legno, accompagnata poi dal rumore di un chiavistello che scatta e si chiude e dallo strisciare di una chiave contro il parquet che viene fatta scivolare sotto lo spazio vuoto della porta.

«Sempre in mezzo ai coglioni, oh!» sbraita Shiroten, in uno sputo velenoso, e riporta la concentrazione sul suo ragazzo.

«Dove eravamo rimasti…».

Due labbra si poggiano sulle sue e non gli permettono di fare altre domande. Due labbra e poi una lingua lo sfiora, gli accarezza il palato, ed è una scossa elettrica quella che si dipana giù per la spina dorsale e si attorciglia alle viscere, gli fa scattare le mani per afferrare le spalle dell’altro e tirarselo più vicino, mentre lo bacia, dimentico per un attimo di tutto il resto. Kon si abbandona contento contro il suo viso, ansima mentre le loro bocche si staccano, per poi tornare a scontrarsi di nuovo, mentre le mani dell’albino gli percorrono la schiena in punta di polpastrelli.

E poi si stacca, lo sguardo trionfante che brilla liquido sul volto arrossato e osserva dall’alto il ragazzo, rivolgendogli il sorrisetto compiaciuto di chi è appena riuscito a spuntarla a tradimento.

«…a questo» trilla contento e Shiroten ci mette meno di due secondi a recuperare il suo ghigno più neutro, ricacciando in fondo ogni espressione deliziata possa avergli increspato i tratti del viso. Una mano indugia sul petto e scotta anche posata sopra il cotone della camicetta bianca, poi è soltanto un lungo indice pallido che picchietta contro il plesso solare e delinea il nastro rosso che decora la divisa.

«Sono così… mortificato ma con questo gesto si è meritata una punizione davvero severa».

Indurisce la voce e chiude stretto il pugno attorno al nastro, lo sfila dal tessuto blu e bianco del colletto, se lo attorciglia attorno alle dita e poi posa i palmi contro le sue spalle. I pollici tentano cautamente i bicipiti e guidano le braccia all’indietro, percorrono lentamente i tricipiti fino ai gomiti e li piegano cautamente, fermandosi solo quando incontrano le ossa sporgenti dei polsi.

«Come vanno le braccia? Tirano troppo?» chiede Shiroten, la voce che si fa insolitamente tenera contro la guancia dell’altro e lo sguardo rosso che si fa attento a ogni sussulto imprevisto, e Kon si distrae, seguendo l’intrico solleticante di dita e nastro sulla sua pelle che lo allacciano stretto, senza incidere la carne ma impedendogli progressivamente ogni movimento delle braccia.

«Mmh… no no… anche il nastro va bene…» mugugna con le palpebre socchiuse, sente il calore dei polpastrelli di Shiroten risalirgli lungo i nervi delle braccia e riempire tutto il suo corpo di ansia e impazienza allo stesso tempo.

«Bene… _signorina_ , perché dovrà andarle bene per parecchio».

Il tono si fa nuovamente affilato e rauco e lo sguardo rosso lo scruta con la serietà terribile di un professore vecchio stampo, di quelli abituati alle punizioni corporali violente, protratte nel tempo e sfiancanti.

«No, Kurosaki-sensei, sia bravo e ci ripensi» piagnucola Kon, il viso accartocciato in un’espressione capricciosa, e allunga i muscoli delle cosce, premendosi sulle ginocchia per scattare via dal compagno, ma la presa di Shiroten si fa salda e prepotente sulle anche, lo tiene così forte da fare pressione sulle ossa e anche male… e Kon si lascia scappare un sorriso camuffato da un lamento, mentre il viso dell’albino è di nuovo vicinissimo al suo.

«Se avesse seguito le regole, non mi avrebbe costretto a diventare cattivo come lei, signorina Kaizo».

I muscoli del collo e delle spalle si tendono nervosi, mentre le dita lunghe e sottili di Shiroten risalgono lungo i fianchi e si fermano sulla vita, afferrando il ragazzo e spingendolo cautamente all’indietro, attento al modo in cui le sue braccia affondano nel piumone stropicciato, così lentamente che a ogni movimento corrisponde un cigolio fastidioso e un po’ fuori posto nel silenzio gradevolmente teso e rarefatto che sta saturando l’atmosfera.

Kon si lascia andare, caldo e malleabile contro i suoi palmi come cera fusa, non fa resistenza e le sue cosce sono ancora aderenti ai suoi fianchi magri; per un attimo l’albino è quasi tentato di buttarsi alle spalle tutte le menate sui poco originali giochi di ruolo che stanno imbastendo, sulle battute scontate da fumetto hentai, sui giochi di potere e sui nastri ancorati ai polsi.

È solo un momento, che trascorre sul suo viso come una nuvola passeggera davanti al sole, e lo adombra di dubbio. Poi prende il sopravvento, la voglia di tormentare entrambi con un’attesa sfinente e per tanti versi perfettamente inutile, il desiderio sadico e viscerale di stuzzicare il compagno in quegli abiti casti fino a vederlo implorare, molto più di quanto non faccia di solito.

Kon lo osserva, di sotto le ciglia chiare, con uno sguardo interrogativo che tradisce un’impazienza che fa fatica a mascherare e Shiroten sorride, piegato sulle ginocchia, sovrastandolo e godendosi lo spettacolo del suo smarrimento con immenso divertimento.

«Signorina, come siamo impazienti di ricevere questa punizione… chissà se fra qualche minuto sarà ancora così smaniosa» sorride, e non c’è nulla di allegro o confortevole nelle sue labbra piegate all’insù, mentre stringe i palmi contro le sue ginocchia spigolose, unico lembo di pelle scoperto che si permette di toccare e che pure lo fa sussultare, mentre lo sfiora.

«Adesso apra le gambe e le stacchi immediatamente da me» sussurra seccamente ma Kon non sembra per nulla disposto a seguire i suoi ordini, e approfondisce la stretta attorno ai suoi fianchi, finché due dita non lo pizzicano con forza su una coscia, lasciando un segno rosso e bruciante sulla pelle, che lo fa tremare di contentezza.

«Adesso» sibila l’albino con tono perentorio e la presa attorno al suo corpo si scioglie in un istante, le gambe dell’altro che ricadono mollemente contro il materasso e ci rimbalzano sopra.

«Però se sorride così contenta, non vale, signorina» esclama indispettito, ma la luce allegra che illumina le sue iridi rosse contraddice la sua ultima affermazione, mentre i suoi polpastrelli scorrono veloci sopra gli scaldamuscoli bianchi e si fanno appena sentire, in una carezza frustrante e crudele.

«È colpa sua… e di come mi tocca… Kurosaki-sensei».

È un sospiro rotondo e compiaciuto quello che rotola fuori dalle labbra schiuse di Kon, che tremola sotto l’onda di adrenalina che gli torce ogni tendine, dipanandosi lì dove le dita dell’altro lo hanno appena toccato e già mancano, abbandonando dietro di sé un calore che svapora via troppo presto.

«È lei che non sa resistere alle tentazioni, signorina» ghigna Shiroten, ride di tutto quello che stanno facendo, degli sciocchi scambi di frasi fatte che riescono a tirare fuori giocando a essere ciò che di più lontano ci sia dalla loro natura, e si compiace al punto che la sua voce non ha più l’inflessione del professorino indignato ma torna già a essere quella dell’amante famelico, che si lecca le labbra pallide e anticipa nella mente di qualche secondo le azioni che le sue mani stanno per compiere.

«Vorrei tanto imparare a resisterle, Kurosaki-sensei…» lo implora Kon, bugiardo, sfacciato e pure con una finta espressione imbarazzata a colorargli le guance di rosso, mentre gli indici di Shiroten gli sfilano i mocassini dal tallone e poi li dimenticano subito dopo, uno che cade in un tonfo soffocato sul pavimento e l’altro che rotola un po’ più in là sul piumone.

«Mi sacrificherò per aiutarla a imparare» replica l’albino e sembra quasi spiacente, quando i suoi polpastrelli risalgono veloci e leggeri sul suo corpo, come ragni si inerpicano su per le piegoline disordinate della gonna blu e si fermano appena sopra il petto. È difficile decidere da cosa cominciare, quando l’inizio di ogni loro amplesso lo lascia libero di sbizzarrirsi come una tela bianca, su cui dipingere qualsiasi capriccio passi per la sua mente iperattiva: a ogni richiesta delle sue dita e della sua voce risponde sempre in maniera entusiasta il suo più che ricettivo compagno. Non c’è mai occasione che si sottragga, piuttosto non si contano le volte che è lui a farsi avanti e proporre, sfidandolo in fantasia e totale mancanza di pudore.

Se fosse romantico – se conoscesse il significato di quella parola – direbbe che la loro sintonia ne fa il prototipo perfetto di due anime gemelle ma, oltreché un pensiero troppo melenso per i suoi gusti, la troverebbe anche un’affermazione scorretta. Non è una questione di anime sole che si completano, sono i loro corpi a capirsi e sollecitarsi con dolorosa necessità, in un legame così carnale e vivo e materiale che gli dà la sicurezza di sentirsi ancorato a lui da qualcosa di più viscerale di un semplice, banalissimo sentimento di affetto.

Ma questo non lo dice, neanche quando giocano, neanche quando impersona un ruolo che non gli si addice, neanche quando il suo pollice segue verso l’alto il percorso della giugulare e sfiora l’osso sporgente della mandibola, sfregando contro una guancia troppo ispida per essere quella di una ragazza.

Kon si rimangia un sospiro, che si arrampica tutto nella linea troppo tesa, quasi cianotica, delle labbra strette all’inverosimile, mentre le dita dell’albino gli carezzano la fronte, disegnano la linea delle sopracciglia e scivolano su per il profilo dritto del naso. La delicatezza con cui il pollice si insinua fra le sue labbra e le schiude, come se stesse sfogliando un bocciolo di rosa, non ha niente da spartire con la gentilezza; piuttosto è cattiva e spietata nel negargli anche solo un pizzico di soddisfazione, ritraendosi un attimo prima che possa tremare in preda alla pelle d’oca sotto il suo tocco.

Quando quel volto dai tratti crudeli, bianchi e freddi come la neve, si avvicina al suo, il batterista non ce la fa a non cedere, di nuovo, e provare a sporgersi verso di lui, ma le mani legate contro la schiena gli impediscono di muoversi liberamente e Shiroten perde una risata compiaciuta contro la sua pelle, mancando appositamente la sua bocca e toccandogli uno zigomo con la punta del naso.

«Potrei farti tante di quelle cose…» annuncia contro il lobo del suo orecchio, in un soffio caldo che si spoglia di ogni inflessione, ogni artificio, ogni scherzo e ogni impostura, finché non resta solo la sua voce metallica, rauca e sinistra, la stessa voce per cui Kon sarebbe disposto a cedere seduta stante senza neanche lasciarsi toccare ulteriormente.

«… a me va bene tutto…» piagnucola lui, lascivo, e volta la testa di scatto ma l’albino s’è già fatto indietro, abbastanza lontano da essere fuori dalla sua portata e sufficientemente vicino da fargli avvertire dolorosamente la sua presenza.

«Non essere così arrendevole, mi togli tutto il divertimento» lo rimprovera e non lo rimprovera, mentre il palmo dell’altra sua mano si sposta dal ginocchio, scavalca l’orlo della gonna blu e prosegue sulla pelle tenera e sensibile della coscia, in una carezza che si trasforma improvvisamente in un graffio profondo e rosso, facendo sussultare il compagno e strappandogli un lamento che è di pura gioia.

«… voglio solo lasciarti l’iniziativa…» pigola Kon e inclina la testa di lato, offrendogli il collo con fare così arrendevole che Shiroten vorrebbe approfittarne subito, con l’acquolina in bocca che gli rende persino difficile separare fra loro tutte le parole che si appresta a rivolgergli.

«Quindi se ti prendessi all’improvviso, così, a te andrebbe bene?» esclama e si pressa in maniera tanto netta e prepotente contro il suo petto, sprofonda fra le sue gambe con tale irruenza, che il batterista reagisce in un sussulto, inarcando la schiena e accogliendo la sua vicinanza con un gemito entusiasta.

«O forse potrei allontanarmi…» lo sorprende nuovamente il cantante e si puntella sui palmi di entrambe le mani, sovrastandolo carponi con il ghigno più dispettoso che sia capace di sfoderare.

«Potrei sedermi nell’altro angolo del letto e guardarti…».

«… e?» lo incoraggia Kon, deglutendo aria e impazienza, mentre allunga il collo per non perdersi una sola angolazione di quello sguardo rosso e divertito che si sta prendendo gioco del suo smarrimento, con la stessa fredda nettezza di un bisturi che taglia la carne.

«… e basta» conclude Shiroten, definitivo come una pietra tombale, e si fa indietro per davvero. Poi sembra ripensarci, resta in bilico sulle ginocchia fra le gambe del batterista, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans scuri e i pollici bianchi che spiccano all’infuori, tamburellando un ritmo che esiste solo nella sua mente.

«Non ti farei nient’altro a parte guardarti e… parlarti… potrei dirti tutte le cose più sporche che mi passano per la testa… tutto quello che vorrei farti… tutte le posizioni in cui vorrei metterti…» decanta e la sua voce ha un tono basso e armonioso nel suo essere rauco e tagliente, incanta Kon portandolo lentamente sopra ogni sillaba e fermandosi in un sospiro un attimo prima di promettergli qualcosa di più succoso della frase precedente.

«… potrei costringerti a tenere le gambe aperte e non muoverti e tu… riusciresti comunque a venire sotto quella gonna da scolaretta in quelle mutandine oscene, non è così?» lo canzona e si fa terribilmente irritante, così irritante che chiunque altro gli tirerebbe un calcio direttamente in mezzo ai denti ma non Kon. Kon si contorce e stropiccia le lenzuola sotto di lui, pregandolo con gli occhi e le labbra e tutto il corpo in un sussurro silenzioso che persino quell’eventualità per lui sarebbe dolcissima e auspicabile.

«E a proposito di mutandine…».

Shiroten interrompe improvvisamente il contatto visivo, l’indice e il medio che si chiudono attorno all’orlo della gonna e la sollevano quel tanto che il suo sguardo possa intrufolarsi sotto di essa e scrutare nella penombra con clinico interesse.

«Lo vedi che mi basta parlarti?» esclama e lascia ricadere la gonna, il tessuto che si posa in un soffio contro la pelle e fa rabbrividire il batterista dalla testa ai piedi.

«Cosa vuoi che ti faccia, Kon… mmh? Rispondi».

La voce rauca del cantante lo scuote dal languore caldo e vischioso che lo ha afferrato al centro del petto, nella pancia e fra le gambe, lo costringe a sbattere le palpebre appesantite dalla voglia e a spremere le meningi, per replicare con una frase che abbia un minimo di senso compiuto.

«Voglio che mi… tocchi…» riesce soltanto a balbettare, la voce ridotta a un sussurro strozzato e i talloni che strusciano spasmodicamente contro il piumone, intrappolando in quel gesto ossessivo tutta la frustrazione che i suoi nervi tesi non riescono a sfogare altrimenti.

«Dove…?» lo incalza Shiroten in un sussurro da serpente e scivola in avanti, piegandosi su di lui fino a sfiorargli la fronte con la sua, il sorriso dai denti di perla che è tagliente come una falce di luna e che Kon desidererebbe tutto conficcato dentro la pelle morbida del collo, fino a farlo sanguinare, se necessario.

«… dovunque…» esala alla fine, rilasciandosi in quella supplica come se potesse lenire il dolore che lo fa sfrigolare nell’attesa di un contatto tutto immaginato, che non arriva e che è solo insufficientemente anticipato nel volto quasi premuto sul suo. E quel “quasi” sembra una distanza impossibile da colmare, in questo momento.

«Quindi anche… qui?».

La voce di Shiroten si attorce in un falsetto infantile, mentre con l’indice lo pungola sotto la gonna, lì dove le adorabili e ridicole mutandine bianche con le righine rosa fanno fatica a svolgere il loro ruolo, lì dove con un polpastrello sente già tutto e tutto può far già sentire a Kon che, neanche a dirlo, si arrotola in un urletto stridulo ed esaltato, da strappare un brivido spaccaossa giù per la schiena allo stesso cantante.

«E se invece ti toccassi qui?» aggiunge contento e con l’altra mano gli sfiora una spalla, ancora coperta dalla camicetta e dal collettone, sotto cui sente il rilievo di una bretellina perché, a onor del vero, il suo batterista si è anche messo il reggiseno. Non si dica, poi, che non sa essere professionale, quando si mette d’impegno.

«Mmh… no…» protesta Kon e scuote furiosamente la testa e sono solo le forcine con cui se l’è assicurata alla retina per capelli a non far spostare la parrucca bionda che ancora se ne sta salda sul suo capo.

«Ma come… avevi detto _dovunque_ ».

Shiroten fa un’espressione mortalmente ferita, che stride con il tono compiaciuto della sua voce, e poi lo carezza con maligna cura sul petto e sulla pancia, gli fa sentire la pressione del palmo bianco contro il cotone e i muscoli, il calore che si irradia dalla sua mano e incendia letteralmente ogni terminazione nervosa incontri sul suo cammino e al batterista pare quasi che il suo cervello stia andando in blackout totale e gli sia rimasta appena la lucidità sufficiente per distinguere le sensazioni che lo sommergono e gli tolgono il fiato.

È praticamente in apnea quando l’altra mano dell’albino si ferma sulla sua vita e non si muove da lì, sadica e molto più paziente di quanto non lo sia mai stato Kon in ventidue anni di vita.

«E se ti dicessi… dove le voglio… davvero…».

«Sarebbe fantastico!» replica immediatamente Shiroten e la sua voce assume una sfumatura troppo sinistra per essere davvero allegra.

«Così saprei dove _non_ mettere le mani…».

Il batterista non sa più cosa fare, in uno stato di esaltazione talmente frustrata che persino per lui è difficile assecondare placidamente il gioco perverso con cui l’altro continua a tenerlo ostinatamente sulla corda. Socchiude gli occhi, uno sbuffo stanco che gli schiude le labbra seccate dalla sete e dal fiatone, e proprio in quel momento le dita lunghe e sfacciate dell’albino lo pizzicano lievemente, sopra le mutandine, e lui sobbalza così forte da farsi scappare un singhiozzo.

«Allora, Kon… se non parli, ti sciolgo le mani e la finiamo qui, non c’è problema…» canticchia malignamente Shiroten, presentandosi davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati con un sorriso obliquo e pienamente soddisfatto della sua ultima reazione.

«Va… va bene… allora toccami le… spalle… e il collo… e il petto… e la pancia… e le gambe…» sputa fuori il batterista in una vertigine precipitosa di ansia e affanno, che segue, un sussulto mozzato dopo l’altro, il percorso con cui la mano del cantante traccia tutti quei luoghi del suo corpo, infiammati, desiderosi del suo tocco ma che pure possono essere trascurati per occuparsi di ben altre urgenze.

«Oh, Kon, la psicologia al contrario non vale, se ogni volta che dici una parola, sento il rumore dei tuoi pensieri!» il divertimento nelle sue parole sta scolorando così velocemente in eccitazione repressa che Shiroten opta per una generosità straordinaria che può solo aiutare entrambi e impugna l’altro con forza, mutandine umide e carne bollente contro il palmo, in una stretta così totale e prepotente che Kon manca un battito e perde anche il fiato sufficiente a strillare.

«Potrei passare il resto del pomeriggio a farti impazzire…» sibila impaziente, Kon che scivola nella sua presa, muovendo le anche al suo stesso ritmo, e lo asseconda in maniera così perfetta che per Shiroten diventa difficile restare saldo nella convinzione di torturarlo ancora.

«…ma oggi mi sento buono» conclude con un sorriso sardonico, la mano libera che trova a tentoni fra le pieghe disordinate del piumone ciò che gli occorre per proseguire il loro gioco nel modo più piacevole possibile.

Un attimo prima di ricevere soddisfazione, Kon si ritrova crudelmente sottratto di ogni possibilità di rilassarsi, non ancora, e sono soltanto due dita, bagnate di una pellicola fredda e vischiosa, che scostano il bordo cucito delle mutandine bianche e lo prendono, veloci e subdole abbastanza da farlo contrarre in un sibilo sorpreso.

Shiroten socchiude gli occhi e lo sente tutto attorno ai polpastrelli, febbricitante e impaziente, catturarlo uno spasmo teso dopo l’altro, abituato alla sua presenza come se fosse non soltanto gradita ma quasi necessaria. Riempire i vuoti può essere occupazione assai piacevole ma riempire Kon lo fa sentire a dir poco onnipotente.

«Adesso guardami».

Non gli concede di abbassare troppo a lungo la guardia: la voce da incantatore costringe il batterista a sollevare più che può la testa e fissare lo sguardo da serpente che lo ipnotizza e lo induce persino a mettere da parte qualsiasi esigenza il suo corpo gli stia gridando di soddisfare, per concentrarsi sul movimento assurdamente solenne con cui l’albino si porta la mano libera alla pancia e giocherella beffardamente con il bottone di metallo dei jeans scuri.

Sono ancora vestiti dalla testa ai piedi e per Kon è un pensiero quasi doloroso non poter osservare il corpo nudo del suo compagno ma, in un senso tutt’altro che contraddittorio, è anche paurosamente eccitante. La porzione della sua pelle pallida e perfetta che gli rivela, sgusciando fuori solo in parte dai suoi pantaloni, compensa però più che a sufficienza per la presenza odiosa dei vestiti e gli ricorda come anche lui possa scorrergli sotto pelle e devastarlo senza neanche toccarlo.

«Voglio che non mi stacchi gli occhi di dosso neanche per un secondo» continua Shiroten e la sua voce dà una cadenza estenuante al modo in cui si mostra con compiacimento, mentre fa scivolare le dita sulla sua stessa pelle, si prepara con meticolosa cura di fronte allo sguardo estasiato dell’altro e si bea della sua attenzione morbosa, del modo in cui schiude le labbra e lo osserva a dir poco affamato.

«Su, non farmi quella faccia…» lo canzona, incespicando appena sull’ultima sillaba, troppo intimamente turbato per restare impassibile come desidererebbe di fronte a lui.

«Lo so che hai tanta voglia di prenderlo in bocca… ma oggi ho proprio voglia di sentire la tua voce…» sospira sarcastico, lasciando un’occhiata più lasciva delle altre sulle sue labbra piene e brillanti, prima di chinarsi fra le sue gambe e sbarazzarsi delle sue mutandine con la stessa, logorante lentezza che ha impastoiato i suoi gesti finora.

Kon non risponde, forse per estenuazione o forse perché non sente il bisogno di aggiungere altro, si limita a sollevare i fianchi quando si sente sfiorare dai polpastrelli appiccicosi e butta fuori un respiro di precipitoso sollievo. I palmi bianchi e rapaci gli comprimono i muscoli delle cosce e lo bloccano, le dita lunghe risalgono sopra la pelle fino alla base della schiena, lo spalancano, si aprono un passaggio, mentre lo sguardo rosso di Shiroten resta fisso nel suo e gli impedisce di chiudere gli occhi e distrarsi, anche solo per un istante.

«Ahn…» Kon si contorce in un lamento più sofferente di tutti quelli che abbia mai emesso finora, le unghie che scavano nei palmi delle mani, dolorosamente impossibilitate a toccare il corpo bianco e nervoso che si spinge dentro di lui, caldissimo al punto da bruciare la carne e farlo sentire marchiato a fuoco fin nei nervi che sfrigolano e formicolano sotto pelle. È lava pura l’eccitazione finalmente sfogata che scorre nel sangue di entrambi, a quel contatto tanto profondo e desiderato da risultare devastante; è adrenalina che fa inarcare la schiena di Shiroten in un arco perfetto da felino contorsionista e gli fa affondare i fianchi con più forza fra le cosce morbide e nude del batterista; è corrente elettrica che si genera a ogni frizione meno difficoltosa, mentre si fa strada nella sua carne stretta e bollente.

L’albino lo morde, perché Kon ha gettato il collo all’indietro e l’ha esposto tutto ai suoi attacchi, ed è la fibra ispida e ossuta di un uomo quella che incontra sotto il profilo appuntito dei canini. Non ci sono seni pieni a gonfiare la camicetta, quando le sue mani trascorrono sul petto del batterista, se ne impossessano, lo palpano e lo graffiano al di sopra del cotone. Sono le cosce muscolose di un uomo quelle che si ancorano ai suoi fianchi ancora inguainati per metà nel tessuto spesso e rude dei jeans. È il corpo di un uomo quello che si agita e si struscia contro la sua pancia, è il corpo di un uomo travestito da ragazza delle scuole superiori, è il corpo dell’uomo che riesce a farlo impazzire in qualsiasi modo scelgano di giocare assieme ed è una fatica immane non tremare troppo, mentre lo fa sussultare una spinta imperiosa dopo l’altra.

Il cantante geme, mentre la sua bocca si schiude contro un orecchio e sussurra al compagno parole che normalmente suonerebbero come nulla più che complimenti volgari ma che nella concitazione del momento, le mani legate dietro la schiena e i palmi sudati e frettolosi di Shiroten che toccano spalle, braccia, fianchi e tutto ciò che riescano a raggiungere di lui, per Kon sono più devastanti degli affondi feroci con cui lo tormenta e lo gratifica, senza tirarsi indietro neanche per un secondo.

E poi arriva il colpo di grazia ed è nelle dita bianche di Shiroten che si arrotolano imprecise attorno al nastro rosso ancora stretto, forzano il nodo senza alcuna cura e lo liberano dai suoi legacci e Kon si tende, in ogni muscolo e ogni tendine, quasi si scioglie in lacrime mentre il piacere lo travolge in onde alte e gli mozza il fiato, lasciandolo ricadere pesantemente contro il materasso. Si rilascia in un tremito che lo contorce fino alla bocca dello stomaco fra le pieghe scomposte della gonna arrotolata sopra i fianchi e Shiroten lo sente stringersi tutto contro di lui, lo sente deglutire a vuoto mentre preme il viso bianco contro il suo collo, lo sente e risponde ai suoi tremiti in un brivido violento, le unghie che si conficcano nelle scapole e la voce che sfiorisce in un lamento roco e profondo, mentre lo sporca e gli entra dentro più a fondo che può, finché non ha più fiato per respirare, finché i suoi fianchi sono troppo perfettamente incastrati per muoversi ancora e non gli resta che sbattere contro le sue costole e abbandonarsi in un languore soddisfatto sul corpo altrettanto appagato del suo batterista.

«Come vanno… le braccia…».

Shiroten sospira, senza concedersi neanche il tempo di riprendersi, e si puntella su un gomito, la mano che afferra con delicata negligenza uno dei polsi del compagno, segnato da un leggero segno rosso lì dove i nastri hanno fatto frizione contro la pelle.

«Formicolano un po’ ma… vanno benissimo…» Kon miagola pigramente contro il suo viso, mentre i pollici dell’albino tentano cautamente i muscoli di entrambi i suoi avambracci, sfiorano la pelle in un soffio, massaggiano tendini e muscoli in una serie di mosse consumate che non mancano mai, dopo, e di cui lui sente il bisogno esattamente come di tutti i gesti che hanno preceduto lo stato in cui trovano al momento, stravolti e scomposti fra le pieghe umide di un piumone anonimo.

Passa ben più di qualche minuto, prima che Shiroten decida di sfilarsi da lui ma ha poi appena il tempo di premersi sulle mani, che le braccia di Kon si allacciano al suo collo e se lo tirano contro, trascinandolo in un bacio completo, profondo, tutto lingua, denti e morsi piccoli e più o meno giocosi sulle labbra. L’albino finge di arrendersi o forse più semplicemente sta al gioco e ricambia tutto, quel bacio che si è fatto attendere fino ad ora e che non è arrivato né troppo tardi né troppo presto, ma nel momento giusto per abbandonarsi contro la sua bocca e dare poi la colpa alla stanchezza, se gli è scappato un pizzico di gentilezza in più nel ricordarsi del suo cuore e non soltanto del suo corpo.

«Mmh… sai… pensavo…» indugia svogliatamente Kon, mentre l’albino rotola al suo fianco, mettendosi a fissare il soffitto con tutto il torpore ancora addosso che gli toglie qualsiasi voglia di muoversi da quel letto tanto presto.

«Che?» mugugna con voce impastata, mentre il batterista si volta su un fianco e si stringe a lui, ricoprendogli la guancia e il collo di piccoli baci adoranti.

«La prossima volta… dovremmo provare un altro genere di punizione… magari le sculacciate» sussurra a un centimetro dal suo orecchio, prima di schioccargli un altro, umido bacio sulla guancia e ancorarsi alla sua vita, in cerca di calore e attenzioni.

Il palmo bianco cala con violenza contro una delle sue natiche e fa uno schiocco che risuona netto nella stanza, strappandogli un singhiozzo sorpreso. E poi Shiroten ghigna, continuando a fissare il soffitto con tutt’altra intensità, e ricambia la stretta premendoselo contro un fianco a sua volta.

«Perché aspettare la prossima volta?» esordisce, voltando il capo e premendo la fronte contro la sua, mentre lascia aleggiare su di loro l’affermazione successiva, prendendosi tutto il suo tempo per ricreare almeno un pizzico della tensione necessaria a rendere il suo annuncio ancora più roboante.

«Mi hai sporcato tutta la camicia, non crederai di cavartela con uno schiaffetto?».

Kon sorride, restituendogli una versione più perversa e colorata del suo ghigno tagliente, e annuisce senza neanche un attimo di esitazione. Il resto del pomeriggio si stende davanti a loro privo di qualsiasi e più interessante occupazione, sprecarlo riposandosi sembra un pensiero così blasfemo che sono entrambi pronti a scacciarlo prima di subito.

~

«Ma tu lo sapevi?» chiede Ichigo, stiracchiandosi appena sotto le dita morbide di Norioji, che gli sfiorano la fronte in una carezza leggera, e accomoda meglio la testa contro le sue cosce, osservandolo dal basso annuire e poi ripensarci.

«Di Kon e della sua passione per i… vestiti femminili?» replica, la voce che esita appena e poi si riprende, coperta solo in parte dal brusio indistinto che proviene dalla televisione accesa.

«Beh, sì, me ne aveva accennato… è più giusto dire che mi ha raccontato alcuni… alcuni particolari…» arrossisce sulle guance grandi, grattandosi nervosamente uno zigomo mentre lo sguardo castano saetta imbarazzato verso lo schermo al plasma che sta trasmettendo immagini buie al proposito della vita notturna delle linci di montagna.

«In realtà sospettavo qualcosa anch’io… sai, tutti quegli scontrini di negozi di… intimo femminile… però… insomma… sono fatti loro… è solo che avrei preferito non trovarmeli davanti alla faccia in quel modo…» mugugna, stropicciandosi furiosamente il volto mentre cerca di scacciare vanamente dalla sua mente e dalla sua retina il ricordo devastante di suo fratello e del suo batterista persi nei loro momenti più intimi.

«Povero Ichigo… magari avresti dovuto bussare, però…» lo consola Norioji, la voce bassa e melodiosa che gli accarezza i timpani con la stessa dolcezza con cui le sue mani sfiorano i suoi capelli arancioni, separano le ciocche e ci giocherellano oziosamente. Ichigo butta fuori un sospiro rilassato e socchiude gli occhi, scacciando via almeno un po’ della vergogna che ancora lo fa rabbrividire.

«Sì, è che avevo visto la porta socchiusa e… uff, che strazio… non mi toglierò mai più dalla testa la faccia di Kon con la parrucca che mi fa “ciao ciao” con la mano…».

Norioji trattiene a stento una risata, di fronte all’evidente sconcerto del ragazzo, perché l’immagine che si è appena formata nella sua testa è buffa a dir poco e perché ancora più buffa è l’espressione scandalizzata che sta deformando i tratti del viso di Ichigo.

«Beh, fingi che sia uno spezzone eliminato dal nostro ultimo videoclip» cerca di accomodarlo, rivolgendogli un sorriso gentile, mentre con la punta del pollice gli accarezza il collo, fino a sfiorare una clavicola, che spunta netta al di sotto del tessuto teso della sua maglietta nera.

«Sapevo che quel video sarebbe stato la nostra rovina… ringraziamo il cielo che a Grimmjow non è saltato in testa di farci travestire anche a noi in camera da letto… anche se il più convinto mi sembrava lui… con quegli abiti da Nana Osaki dei poveri…».

«Almeno gli stavano bene… o comunque li portava in maniera molto convincente…» si corregge all’ultimo secondo Norioji, davanti al sopracciglio esageratamente alzato del compagno, che ha ancora bene in mente le labbra del suo chitarrista di un intenso verde foglia da tè in perfetto accordo al suo eye-liner.

«Certo… meglio di quei pantaloncini con le bretelle che hanno fatto indossare a me…».

Il bassista scuote la testa violentemente, cercando di scacciare la scarica di vergogna che scivola giù per la colonna vertebrale e gli fa rattrappire gambe e braccia di riflesso. Questa volta tocca a Ichigo lasciarsi scappare un mezzo sorriso sardonico, che gli solleva un angolo della bocca, e buttare indietro la testa, rivolgendo uno sguardo incuriosito al ragazzo che lo sovrasta.

«Guarda, ti capisco se stare con quei vestiti ti imbarazza ma lo stile Ouji ti sta tutto fuorché male. E poi quei pantaloncini corti mettono in risalto le tue ginocchia».

Norioji arrossisce e si passa una mano sugli occhi in un gesto impacciato che gli provoca ogni volta una tenerezza infinita e il cantante solleva una mano, sfiorandogli il mento in punta di nocche. Il palmo grande del ragazzo si chiude piano attorno al polso di Ichigo, scoprendo due iridi ancora imbarazzate, prima che apra bocca e prenda fiato a sufficienza per rispondergli senza fermarsi.

«N… neanche tu stavi male con quel vestitino rosa da sweet lolita, se… se è per questo» ridacchia, mentre Ichigo gli rivolge uno sbuffo risentito e si puntella su un gomito, sollevandosi verso il suo viso.

«Non ci stiamo facendo la barba, eh…» commenta, lasciando risalire l’indice lungo il suo zigomo destro, lì dove una corta peluria castana gli ombreggia appena il viso.

«Oh, sì… questa… no, è che non abbiamo concerti o live e quindi mi sono lasciato un po’ andare ma domani mattina mi rado…» fa per giustificarsi Norioji, ma una carezza lo blocca a metà delle sue spiegazioni e il volto di Ichigo è improvvisamente molto, troppo vicino al suo.

«Ma no, figurati, stai bene anche così…» sussurra ma poi decide che altre parole sarebbero perfettamente inutili e si sporge, in un bacio casto che fa socchiudere gli occhi a entrambi e fa ricadere il bassista contro lo schienale del divano. Ci vuole poco perché una mano di Ichigo finisca sulla sua spalla e le sue labbra si schiudano, lasciando che quel contatto si trasformi in qualcosa di decisamente più profondo e meno asettico. I palmi di Norioji gli sfiorano già il collo, lasciandogli dolcissimi brividi lungo il petto e la schiena, quando un oggetto impatta violentemente contro il suo stomaco e lo costringe a staccarsi precipitosamente, sputando fuori aria per il dolore.

« _Piccioncino_ , eccoti la PS» lo richiama la voce graffiante di suo fratello, gelida come una cascata di cubetti di ghiaccio versati dentro la maglietta. Ichigo si volta di scatto e si ritrova davanti Shiroten, un gomito poggiato su un cuscino di pelle nera, che li osserva da dietro il divano con un ghigno a metà fra il divertito e lo scocciato, una t-shirt troppo grande dei Metallica che gli ricade malamente sulle spalle e sui fianchi.

«Ah beh, grazie, troppo gentile… Avevo paura a cercarla in camera tua e trovare chissà cosa…» borbotta in risposta Ichigo, afferrando la console prima che scivoli via dalla sua pancia, e si ritira su a sedere, mentre Norioji alle sue spalle allunga una gamba sul divano, lungo il suo fianco.

«E sei capitato in camera di Kon e hai trovato la sorpresina, bravo!» lo prende in giro Shiroten e Ichigo sobbalza imbarazzato, lasciandosi scappare una mezza imprecazione mentre ricade contro il petto di Norioji e solo il suo braccio stretto contro la vita gli impedisce di ruzzolare giù per il divano e finire a sbattere contro il pavimento.

«Se chiudeste la porta a chiave, quando fate le vostre cose, io non mi troverei certi spettacoli davanti all’improvviso…».

«Tutte scuse, sei solo un guardone e vuoi copiarci i giochini pomeridiani» insiste imperterrito Shiroten, beandosi del disagio con cui suo fratello si contorce a quelle parole, indeciso fra il tirargli la console addosso e vedere sfumata la possibilità di completare l’ultimo livello di “Little Big Planet” o assecondare la presa salda del suo bassista, che gli impedisce di scagliarsi su di lui.

«Me li risparmio, siamo già fantasiosi di nostro, guarda» replica a brutto muso, perdendosi il modo spettacolare in cui le guance di Norioji si infiammano all’improvviso, di fronte a quella sua affermazione sfacciata.

«E comunque hai tutto il muso sporco di lucidalabbra glitterato…» mugugna all’improvviso, sollevando il mento nella sua direzione. L’albino si passa una mano sulla faccia, impiastricciandosi se possibile ancora di più la pelle pallida, ma poco se ne cura, riportando subito l’attenzione su suo fratello, che sta facendo di tutto per evitare di venire alle mani con lui.

«E Kon che fine ha fatto?» si inserisce improvvisamente Norioji, provando a distrarlo, e non fa altro che servirgli la risposta su un piatto d’argento, perché Shiroten sorride e sbotta: «Sta dormendo, poverino, l’ho proprio sfiancato!».

Norioji si pente immediatamente di averglielo chiesto, mentre Ichigo si sbatte una mano contro la guancia, chiedendosi cosa ha fatto di male per avere un fratello tanto esibizionista. Poi ricorda che anche uno dei suoi fidanzati è un grandissimo esibizionista e rinuncia a farsi altre domande.

«Dov’è quella patata lessa di Grimmjow? Ho bisogno di qualcuno che non si scandalizzi, quando gli racconto le mie scopate».

Shiroten si stacca dal divano e scruta la stanza in una sola occhiata ma nessuna testa azzurra né il consueto casino che si porta dietro entra nel suo campo visivo e sbuffa scocciato, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto, la cui porta se ne sta ermeticamente chiusa davanti a lui.

«Veramente al momento non ti risponderà… è in collegamento Skype con i gatti a Tokyo…» lo ferma Norioji e l’albino si blocca a metà stanza, valutando fra sé e sé se sia il caso di correre il rischio di disturbarlo mentre manda carezze e coccole alle sue adorate bestiole via webcam o aspettare che esca dalla stanza e tormentarlo ottenendo tutta la sua concentrazione.

«E adesso cosa vuoi?» borbotta Ichigo, dividendo la sua attenzione fra lo schermo luminoso della PS Vita e suo fratello, che si siede all’altro capo del lungo divano nero, accavalla le gambe e si impossessa del telecomando, dimenticato su un cuscino.

«Rompo le palle a voi» sogghigna compiaciuto, cominciando a fare zapping freneticamente da un canale all’altro, finché suo fratello non lo richiama, di nuovo, distraendosi per la decima volta in cinque minuti dal suo gioco.

«È la terza volta che fai il giro dei canali e sono novecentonovantanove, hai intenzione di fermarti o no?!» sbotta esasperato e le mani di Norioji fanno tanta fatica a trattenerlo, accarezzandogli il petto lentamente nel tentativo di calmarlo o, almeno, di impedirgli di scagliarsi sul fratello e trasformare il loro tranquillo pomeriggio insieme in un bagno di sangue.

«Se me lo chiedi così gentilmente… no, naturalmente».

La risposta dell’albino è prevedibilmente irritante ma poi, quasi abbia pietà degli sforzi disperati di Norioji, abbandona il suo zapping su un canale a caso, che trasmette un vecchio film in bianco e nero, di cui non capisce molto e neanche gliene importa più di tanto. Solleva le gambe e le fa ricedere svogliatamente sul divano, il gomito che preme contro un bracciolo e i piedi nudi che di tanto in tanto tirano calci a quelli di Ichigo, giusto per ricordargli che lui è sempre là e può sempre ricominciare a dargli fastidio, se si estranea troppo a lungo dal mondo circostante.

«E se preparassi i pop-corn, visto che stiamo vedendo un bel film tutti e tre assieme?» interviene all’improvviso Norioji, distraendoli dalla lotta all’ultimo tallone che stanno conducendo già da qualche minuto. Annuiscono entrambi e poi Shiroten aggiunge: «Sui miei ci metti il cioccolato, eh».

Il resto della serata trascorre così, placido e apparentemente monotono come guardare l’erba crescere nel giardino dietro casa e altrettanto rassicurante, al punto che Shiroten si trattiene dal fare dispetti per più di un quarto d’ora. Da lì ad ammettere che anche passare un po’ del suo tempo in compagnia del resto della sua band sia altrettanto piacevole che rotolarsi fra le lenzuola con il suo batterista, ce ne vuole, e l’albino tira un altro calcio a suo fratello, giusto per darsi un tono e non sentirsi troppo sentimentale in una giornata sola.


End file.
